HarryPotter and the Heir to the Throne of Darkness
by JoSiEtReNt101
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts is getting closer and already the threat of Voldemort is becoming greater.There's a new girl and somehow she's the person that links Harry and Voldemort together.HarryOC RonHr I will update the story as I write it!
1. Chance Meetings

Harry Potter and the Heir to the Throne of Darkness By:Katherine Kelly

Note:I do not own any of the Harry Potter charries...unfortunately...::sigh::But,I DO own Arora,Skye,Keiba,Maria,and Keith Riddle.As well as Carson Lestrange and Blake Rookwood.Okay,so...this is my second Harry Potter fanfic!!Please feel free to flame!!I need to know if i'm doing this right!Lol!

Chapter One Chance Meetings

::At King's Cross Station:  
Ron:Now,remind me how you're getting home Hermione?  
Hermione:A friend of mine is picking me up.  
Harry:And who exactly is this mystery friend?  
Hermione:You'll both meet her in a minute.  
::The end of their 5th year went smoothly,but now as the Golden Trio as everyone called them,was going home for another short summer,the 2 boys,Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were getting kinda anxious to meet Hermione's new friend,who she'd talked nonstop about on the train:  
::Suddenly,a black Ferrari pulls up and as the door opens,the guys jaws drop.A gorgeous girl of around 17 stepped out in a plaid skirt that came to about 3 inches above the knee,a black tank-top,and knee-high black leather boots.Her long black hair streaked with red was pulled back into a long ponytail and her ice blue eyes would stick out in a crowd of millions.Curves that even the most beautiful supermodel would envy graced her in every right place and her Gucchi sunglasses were removed,amplifying the intencity of her crystal blue eyes even more:  
Arora:Hermione,you might want to tell your friends to quit staring...or I might have to put blinding charms on them...::grins:  
Hermione::Gives Harry and Ron death glares and they immeadiatly straighten up::Nice to see you Arora...i'm really excited about this summer!  
Arora:Me too!I just hope CERTAIN people don't show up this time...::grins and levitates Hermione's trunk into the backseat and she walks up to Harry and Ron::You 2 must be Harry and Ron...Hermione's told me so much about you both...my name's Arora Riddle.  
Harry and Ron:Nice to meet you.  
Hermione:So,what do you have planned for this summer?  
Arora:Anything and everything wild and fun,you know me Mya!  
Ron:Mya?  
Hermione:A nickname of mine...only used by Arora of course.  
Harry:Oh,so she can call you Mya,but we can't?I see how it is then.  
Hermione:Oh come on!You don't want me calling you creampuff or Hp all the time,do you?  
Harry:No,but there's nothing wrong with that nickname.  
Arora:Ok,well,before this turns into a riot.  
Draco::Waltzes up to about 5 feet behind Arora with Blaise and smirks::Well,well,well...if it isn't Arora Riddle.  
Arora::Smirks and spins around on her heel::Well,well,well...if it isn't Draco Malfoy...amazing flying ferret boy.  
Draco:Oh come on...why so cold?Is this how you treat all of your friends?  
Arora:Last time I checked...we weren't friends Draco.  
Draco:Really?Because last time I checked my bed...you were in it.  
Arora:Must've been Pansy...we all know how you love to make her dress up as me because you know you'll never have me...so,you compromise.  
Draco::Scowls:  
Blaise:Sod off.  
Arora:Telling me to sod off isn't neccesary,due to the fact that your little buddy here came up starting all this...telling him to sod off would work much better.  
Blaise:If only you weren't a girl.  
Arora::Changes into Draco,and even has his voice::Well then...we can compromise this too...go ahead...gimme your best shot.  
Lucius:Draco...Blaise...what's going on here?::looks over at Arora,who changed back into herself::Ah,nice to see you again my Lady...well,we'll be you 2.  
::They walk off:  
Harry:What was all THAT about?  
Hermione:Long story.  
Ron:Sure.  
Arora:Well,ready to go Hermione?We've gotta get you ready for that party tonight.  
Ron and Harry:Party?Since when does Hermione party?  
Hermione::Grins::You didn't honestly think I was all work no play did you?Well,see you 2 later...I might be able to convince Ora here to let you 2 come...bye!::her and Arora get back into the car and drive off:  
Ron:I'm hoping we DO go!I wanna see this new Hermione!  
Harry:No kidding!::they get in the car with Mr.Weasley when he pulls up in his new muggle car and they head back to the Burrow:  
::Later,that night at the Burrow:  
Arora::Apparates into the kitchen,where the Weasley's and Harry were having dinner::Hello Mr and Mrs.Weasley...Fred,George,Ginny,Ron,Harry,and Percy...I was wondering if these 2::points at Ron and Harry::could come to a small party of mine tonight?  
Mrs.Weasley:What kind of party Ora?  
Arora:The usual...minus the DE's...::smiles:  
Mr.Weasley:Why not?Alright...you 2 go get ready.  
::Harry and Ron,excitedly but politely,excuse themselves and go upstairs to get dressed:  
Ginny:Can I come Ora?  
Arora:Wait about another year Gin...you'll be old enough to make your decisions pretty much then...::"Oh course you'll be able to come to my next party Gin...i'm just saying that to make your folks happy:  
Ginny::Nods and returns to her dinner:  
Arora:So,Gred and Forge,how's the shop coming along?  
Fred:Really great!  
George:At least 200 customers or more a day!  
Arora::Smiles::And how's the Minister doing Percy?  
Percy:Quite well.  
::10 minutes later Harry and Ron come back downstairs.Both boys wore baggy blue jeans and tennies shoes,Harry wore just a plain white t-shirt and Ron a black one with the names of a few of his favorite wizard bands all over it:  
Arora:You 2 ready to go?  
Harry::Him and Ron nod:  
Arora:Grab my arm then...seeing as neither of you can safely apparate yet...::both boys grab her arm and they apparate to Riddle Manor:  
::At Riddle Manor:  
Arora:Follow me...::they follow her upstairs::Alright,me and Hermione still have to get ready...so,this is the game room...have some fun while you're waiting...::opens the double doors and lets them in and she heads right across the hallway and into her room::Alright...now,what do I wanna wear tonight?  
Harry:Whoa!!!!This house is huge Ron!  
Ron:Ain't it though?  
Arora::Smirks as she heard that and grabs some clothes out of her wardrobe:  
::25 minutes later:  
Hermione::Is in a pair of tight flare blue jeans,a gray tank-top,and brown tennis shoes.Her eyes were lightly traced with black eye-liner and her lips were glossed:  
You ready yet Ora?  
Arora::Walks out of the bathroom in a black leather mini-skirt,a black tube-top,and silver stileto type shoes.Her lips were touched with a bit of light red gloss::You know it...lets go get the guys and we'll head downstairs to get the party started!::her and Hermione go back across the hall and stick their heads into the gameroom:  
Oy!Lets go you 2!  
Harry::Him and Ron get up and go out into the hallway with them::Wow Hermione.  
Ron::Hooks arms instantly with Hermione and grins::My date for tonight.  
Harry:Suppose we're stuck together huh?::grins as he and Arora link arms:  
::They head down to the ball room,where everybody was waiting around for the music to start:  
Arora::Runs up on the stage and grabs the mic::The princess is here!CIARA!!!!!!::"1,2,Step" by Ciara comes on,the lights dim,and they're replaced by strobe lights and colored lights as she puts the mic down and runs back down to Harry::I hope the famous Harry Potter knows how to dance?  
Harry:You'll see won't you?::smirks and they start to dance:  
Draco::Is off in a corner with some of his Slytherin buddies who came to the party too::Well,didn't know Potter could dance...I should be dancing with her...not him!  
Blaise:Too right you are Drake...want us to fix the problem?::him and the 2 other guys with them start cracking their knuckles threatingly:  
Draco:Not right this second...lets see what happens for awhile...if I think he's making a move on her...i'll let you Advanda him into next year and back.  
::Back with Harry and Arora:  
Arora:Well,i'm impressed Harry...you're damn good!  
Harry:Thank you...learned by myself really.  
::"Let me love you" by Mario comes on and everybody's dancing slows down a bit:  
::With Ron and Hermione:  
::They were off snogging somewhere:  
Harry:Have you seen Hermione and Ron?  
Arora:Yeah...they left about 10 minutes ago.  
Harry:Well,at least they can finally admit old feelings.  
Arora:Yeah...he's the person i've been hearing about the most...well...wanna take a break?::wipes a bit of sweat from her brow:  
Harry:Sure...::they go over and sit down on one of the many couches spread around the room::Whew...glad to finally sit down...all that dancing'll take it out of you.  
Arora:I suppose you and Ron'll be staying the night...the Weasley's will be asleep right now...and they figure i'll have you 2 for the night anyway.  
Harry:What time is it?  
Draco::Walks over and stands in front of Arora::Time for my dance...::grabs Arora's hand and pulls her out to the middle of the dancefloor,out of sight:  
Arora:Draco...I don't wanna dance with you.  
Draco:I know...but you will won't you?  
Arora::Glares at him,but puts her arms around his neck and dances with him::Tell me what you really want.  
Draco:You of course.  
Arora:Well,fat chance.  
Draco:Oh,I get it...you'd rather have Potter fuck you...ok then...so,you've lowered yourself to that have you?  
Arora::Punches him straight in the face,making everybody stop dancing and stare::He'd be better than you anyday...::walks out of the ballroom:  
Harry::Gets up and walks out after her::Arora?  
Arora::Turns around and looks at him::Yes?  
Harry:What was that all about?  
Arora:He ticked me off...so,he got what he deserved...let me show you to your room...::Harry nods and she leads him to a room that is painted in red.The bed was a large king sized bed with drapes around it in transparent black.Black throwpillows were piled up at the head of the bed in an elegant fashion.The wood to all of the furniture in the room was of the finest mahogany::I'll see you in the morning...::kisses his cheek and walks out:  
Harry::Touches his cheek where she kissed it and grins happily as he shuts the door and gets ready for bed:  
::The next morning:  
Skye::A girl of 19 with short silver hair and light green eyes.She wasn't built as well as Arora,but she was mature enough for her age.She was Arora's older sister and was extremely sensitive when it came to Arora.Right now though,she was yelling her head off at her::YOU GOT A TATTOO!  
Arora::Jumps 5 feet out of bed and lands on the floor,rubbing her back as she sat back up::What the hell'd you wake me up for!  
Skye:You got a bloody tattoo!!!!Why!  
Arora:I didn't GET one!!!!It just appeared!  
Skye::Looks at her::Are you serious?  
Arora:Serious as hell...it appeared just last night...weirdly enough after I kissed Harry on the cheek.  
Skye:Whoa,whoa,whoa...Harry WHO?  
Arora:Harry Potter...why?::stands up and stretches:  
Skye:You brought Harry Potter HERE?!?!Are you insane?!?!?!?!Are you trying to protect him or trying to kill his ass!  
Arora:I'm trying to protect him Skye...I just happened to meet him the other day when I went to pick up Hermione.  
Skye:This is not the best place for him to be Arora...you do realize that right?  
Arora:Voldemort will not come here while i'm here...he knows i've laid down the boundaries while i'm here...he knows i'll bloody kill him.  
Skye:He won't care if Harry's here...he'll risk it all to kill that damn boy...don't you get that?  
Arora:I get it alright Skye...I just don't see what you're so damn upset about...i've got Ron here too...him and Harry came to the party last night.  
Skye:Ron is fine...but,Harry is still a whole different thing.  
Arora:Relax Skye...you've probably woken up everybody in the manor by now.  
Skye:Show it to me.  
Arora::Turns around and lifts her shirt up slightly,revieling a tattoo of a serpent and a lion entangled in almost menacing,but somewhat intimate way:  
Skye:What does this mean?  
Arora:All I can figure is that somebody somewhere is tryin to tell me somethin...just don't know what...::puts her shirt down and turns back around::Got any ideas?  
Skye:You said it appeared after you kissed Harry on the cheek and had gotten back in your room?  
Arora:Yeah...why?  
Skye:Then,something big's probably gonna happen between you and Harry...I just hope it isn't anything serious.  
Arora:Believe me...I hope not too...at least not death serious anyway.  
Skye:Why can't you ever be involved with someone decent like Draco?  
Arora::Bust out laughing::Draco,decent?You have your priorities screwed up if you think that slimy git is decent!!::laughs some more:  
Skye:Maybe you should give him a chance.  
Arora::Stops laughing and looks up at Skye,totally pissed::All he wants is sex...and i'm not going to be his sex bitch...got it?If you fancy him so damn much...how about YOU go fuck him...::walks out of her room,still in her pj's,which consisted of extremely short silk black shorts with her initials on the front right leg part,and a dark green tank-top.Her long hair was pulled up into a flowing ponytail:  
Skye::Sighs and goes back to her own room::Why do I even try?  
Arora::Goes into the breakfast room,not expecting anyone to be there,but her father sat at the end of the table,in a heavy conversation with Lucius Malfoy::Opps...my bad...sorry I walked in...i'll just be going now...::turns around to leave:  
Keith:Arora...actually...you might want to have a seat.  
Arora::"Well,I almost got away...dammit..." she goes and sits down beside her father,across from Lucius::Yes father?  
Keith:We were discussing your engagement to Draco.  
Arora::Stands up::MY WHAT!  
Keith:Sit down.  
Arora:I BLOODY WILL NOT SIT DOWN!!!!WHEN THE HELL DID I DECIDE I WANTED TO MARRY DRACO!  
Keith::Stands up::Since you were born!!The Dark Lord needs an heir!  
Arora:Get fucking Skye to marry his ass...because I will NOT go through with it.  
Lucius:And may I ask why not?  
Arora::Glares daggers at Lucius::You're both going to call this off...now...or things might get ugly...::her eyes go red as she looks at her father::Got it?  
Keith::Backs up a bit::Fine!But,remember...the Dark Lord is not going to be pleased.  
Arora:If you've noticed...Albus Dumbledore removed that mark months ago...I don't follow Voldemort anymore.  
Keith and Lucius:WHAT!  
Arora:You heard me you 2 fools...now,i'd suggest you leave Lucius...and you go fuck a duck father...because you've both gotten yourselves a bit of a snag in the whole "Voldemort's Heir" thing...::leaves and as she heads upstiars,she runs into Harry::Hiya Harry...you might not wanna go down there right now...::smiles:  
Harry::It takes every bit of will power in him not to stare at her::I was coming to look for you...I wasn't exactly intending to stay down there...::grins,but then,his face goes serious::I noticied something on my upper back last night...it looks like a bloody tattoo...and I didn't put it there.  
Arora:Is it of a lion and serpent?  
Harry:Yeah...how'd you know?  
Arora:I have one exactly like it on my back... only on my lower back though...it appeared last night too...weird huh?We just met and we've already got odd things happening to us.  
Harry:No kidding?Any idea what it means?  
Arora:Not one clue.  
::They walk back to Harry's room:  
Harry:Well,when are me and Ron going back to the Weasley's?  
Arora:Probably sometime this afternoon...anyway...go get dressed...i've gotta go get Ron and Hermione up.  
Harry:By the way...how long have you REALLY known Ron?  
Arora:You catch on fast don't cha?Well,i've known him and the rest of his family for about 3 years now...now,go get dressed Mr.Potter...::grins and walks down the hallway and into Hermione's room:  
Harry::Shakes his head and goes in,shutting the door behind him and gets dressed:  
::Later,that afternoon:  
::At the Burrow:  
Ginny:I can't wait till I can go to Arora's parties!  
Mrs.Weasley::Isn't too happy that her daughter is already thinking about partying,but lets it go,knowing that it's part of life::You'll get your turn Ginny dear...you just have to be patient.  
Ginny::Smiles happily:  
Arora::Her,Ron,and Harry appear in the living room::Alright then...both of you take care and i'll be seeing you possibly in a few days.  
Ron:Huh?  
Arora:I'm having a party for the muggle celebration called New Year's Eve...you guys might enjoy it...unless you 2 don't wanna come?  
Harry:What time?  
Arora::Smirks::I'll be here on Thursday to pick you 2,the twins,and Ginny up...be ready at eight...okay?  
Ron:You got it!  
Arora:See ya around Harry...::smiles and disappears:  
Ron::Looks at his friend suspiciously::What was THAT for?  
Harry:What was WHAT for?  
Ron:I saw the way you looked at her...you fancy her...don't you?  
Harry:Any guy who doesn't has to be out of their minds Ron...she's absolutely gorgeous!  
Ron:No kidding about that mate...you just have to be careful about her.  
Harry:Why?  
Ron:Her dad's in with Voldemort he is...but,shes proven herself to be on our side more than once.  
Harry:Oh...you don't think she's lying do you?  
Ron:Not a chance in hell Harry...she's one of the most successful cases of denouncing Voldemort and getting away with it known!  
Harry::Something clicks in his head::Wait a minute...her last name is Riddle...she can't possibly be?  
Ron:His niece?Yeah...they're related...she just works undercover for the Order.  
Harry:She's his NIECE?!?!Ron...that could be dangerous to hang around her place you know...Voldemort could show up at any fucking time!  
Ron:He knows she'll kill him...he won't come near the manor with her inside it.  
Harry:Whatever you say Ron...I hope you're right........... 


	2. New Year's Eve

Chapter Two New Year's Eve

::2 days later:  
Ginny:She said I can go mum!!!!Ask Harry and Ron!  
Mrs.Weasley::Turns to Ron and Harry::Did Arora say Ginny could go?  
Harry:Yes Mrs.Weasley...she said she'd be picking us,Ginny,Fred,and George up to go to her New Year's Eve party.  
Mrs.Weasley:Alright...all of you go get ready!She'll be here in an hour!  
::They all nod and run upstairs:  
::An hour later:  
Hermione::Appears in the living room and walks into the kitchen::Hello?Anybody home?  
Ginny::Runs downstairs wearing a cornflower blue skirt and a white tank-top::Hiya Hermione!  
Hermione::Smiles and her and Ginny hug::So,where's everybody?  
Ginny:The guys are upstairs trying to do something with Harry's hair...I told them it's no use...but,they pushed me out of the bathroom and are still locked in there.  
Hermione:If they ever get his hair to do something...i'll personally hand over 25 knuts to each of them.  
Fred::Had come down to find Mrs.Weasley,and heard what Hermione said::Well,Hermione...get ready to throw your knuts to us then!!!!Presenting,the new Harry!  
Hermione::Both her and Ginny look up the stairs and both of them stare in shock at what they saw:  
Harry::They had magically shortened his hair for the night and spiked it up with red tips.He insisted that he wore contacts,and so his glasses were not on him for the evening.The baggy black cargo pants they'd found him now had a few chains hanging down off of the side and his shirt was tight and showed off his chiseled torso extremely well::How do I look?  
Ginny::Her and Hermione are at a loss for words::I...ummm...you...uhh...ah...ummm.  
Hermione:You look great Harry!  
Harry::Grins::Great!Well,are you here to pick us up?  
Hermione:Yeah,we're going to use a portkey though...so,all of you come outside and grabs hold of this hat...::she magicked a hat into her hand and charmed it into a portkey.Everyone grabbed hold of it and they were transported to Riddle Manor:  
Fred:Whoa!!She really got the place decorated didn't she?  
Keiba::A boy of 14 with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.He is Arora's younger brother and gets really annoyed when Arora and Skye lay on the "sisterly" acts and make him look like a total kid.He walked up to them,blushing when he saw Ginny::Glad you guys could make it!There's still about 2 hours till the actual party,so Arora and the others are getting the inside on in!::he moves aside to let them into the house and leads them to the ballroom where Arora,Skye,and a few others were hanging stuff up::Hey Ora!!!!Your guests of honor are here!  
Arora::Was up on a muggle ladder putting a wreath up on one of the many balconies when she heard Keiba call her name.She got off of the ladder and walked over to them,the wreath hanging on her shoulder::Hiya guys!::looks over to the revamped Harry and grins::Well,certainly changed your look didn't you Mr.Potter?Trying to impress someone?  
Harry:Not particularly...these guys made me go all out...::points at Fred,George,and Ron:  
Ron:Uh huh...sure...maybe we should tell her who you're looking to impress...::smiles evilly:  
Harry::Shoots a death glare at Ron and he laughs:  
Arora::Shakes her head and grins::Well...you guys wanna help with these decorations?  
Ginny:Sure!Me and Hermione'll help you with these wreaths!  
Arora:Alright,but first...Harry...since the rest of them know my other 2 siblings...this is my little brother Keiba...::points to Keiba and turns around::Skye!!!!Come here!  
Skye::Jumps down off of the balcony and walks up to them::What is it?  
Arora::Turns back around to face Harry and them::And this is my older sister Skye.Keiba,Skye...this is,if you can't tell...Harry Potter.  
Keiba:Oh!I didn't recognize you at first!Welcome to Riddle Manor Harry!  
Skye::Nods to him then walks back off to do something else:  
Fred:What's up with her?  
Arora:I don't know...she must be hacked off at something...no telling with her really.Well,lets get to work,shall we?Fred and George...did you being the fireworks?  
George:You know it!!We'll just go set them up!::they walk off with a bunch of Weasley's fireworks:  
Arora:Harry and Ron...hmmm...do you 2 mind help me,Ginny,and Hermione out?We've got tons of wreaths to hang and it'll go much quicker with all of us.  
Ron:Sure.  
Arora::Her,Hermione,Ginny,Ron,and Harry go and start on the wreaths again:  
::An hour and a half later:  
Keiba:There!Done!Now,lets all get ready.Do you guys mind waiting in the gameroom?  
George:Not at all!!That place rocks!::him,Fred,Harry,and Ron go upstairs to the gameroom:  
::Hermione and Ginny go into Arora's room with her.Skye goes into her own room and Keiba goes into his:  
::In the gameroom:  
Harry::Is over checking himself in the mirror when Fred,George,and Ron come up behind him:  
Ron:Hopefully you won't turn into Malfoy now that you've got a new look...well,at least for tonight anyway.  
Harry:I think i'll keep my look like this...it suits me I think.  
Fred:Great...now look what we've done!We've created a Malfoy double!  
Harry:I think not...like i'd ever wanna be like that ferret-faced prat!  
Draco::Him,Carson,Blake,and Blaise walk in::You'd never be able to achieve my good looks anyway Potter...::smirks:  
Ron::Him,Fred,George,and Harry turn around to look at them::Malfoy...who invited you?  
Blaise::He was usually a quiet Slytherin,but when the summer came,he turned into as cold a person as Draco was.His short brown hair was much lighter than his eyes,  
which were a dark auburn color.He was Draco's right-hand man and was usually seen with him wherever he was::Nobody has to invite a Malfoy to come to a party.  
Fred:Really?Because Arora doesn't seem to like him coming to her parties much.  
Draco:Well...she'll just have to get over it won't she?Because in a few months...she'll be my wife.  
Harry:WHAT?!?!How could she ever THINK of getting married to you!  
Draco:Jealous are we Potter?::smirks:  
Harry:Not a chance!  
Arora::Heard the shouting and her,Hermione,and Ginny walked into the room.Tonight she was going for a look that would get Harry's attention,little did she know,  
that she already HAD his attention.She wore her hair up in an exotic do with braids and curls falling around her shoulders.A brown leather halter top with a low V neck showed a bit of her cleavage and a black mini-skirt that showed off a good bit of her tanned legs.Finally,a pair of black boots that tied all the way up on both sides of each one::What's going on in here?  
Draco::Every guy in the room had their eyes on her,as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist::Well,hello sexy...::kisses her neck:  
Arora::Pushes him off of her::Disgusting...I have Malfoy germs!!!!::wipes her neck off::Now,can someone answer my question?What's going on in here?  
Ron:Zambini and Malfoy came in here starting stuff.  
Arora:Doesn't surprize me in the least bit...well,the party's about to start...everybody go down there and behave until I get there!::they all nod and walk downstairs,  
while she heads back into her room for a few more braids.She comes downstairs 5 minutes later and walks up onto the stage once again,grabbing the mic::Welcome everyone to my New Year's Eve party!!Now,since this IS a holiday celebration,there will be a bit of alcohol in tonight's drinks,so anyone who is underage and drinks some,I will know because you will turn a nasty shade of green...and I doubt any of you want to turn that color.So,without further ado...lets get this party started!  
::The music starts playing,she puts the mic down,and walks back over to her friends:  
Ginny:I'm too young to drink!It isn't fair!  
Arora::Smiles::I'll un bewitch a cup for you...only a small one though...and only one.Lord knows I don't need your mother owling me about you getting hungover!::pours some into a cup,un bewitches it,and hands it to Ginny::So,enjoy what you have!::laughs:  
Ginny::Takes a sip::Hmmm...this ain't too bad!  
Arora:You guys want some?  
::They nod and she pours them all a bit of the spiked punch and hands it out to them:  
Harry::Drinks a bit:  
In this story,wizarding drinking age is 17  
::30 minutes later:  
Harry::Is on his 3rd glass of punch and is dancing with Hermione,and surprizingly isn't feeling too drunk at all,considering this'd be his first time drinking alcohol:  
Ron::He,on the otherhand,had drank a couple of times himself and was on his 5th glass of the punch.Still quite unfazed,he was beginning to feel the alcohol's sudden effects.He was over somewhere dancing with Arora::Hey Ora.  
Arora:Yeah Ron?  
Ron:Do you fancy someone right now?  
Arora:Maybe...why?  
Ron:Just wondering...and are you really getting married to Malfoy?  
Arora:Huh?What in the world would make you think that?  
Ron:He came in a bragged about it earlier...that's what started the fight...::drinks the rest of his punch and fills it back up:  
Arora::"Father must not have called it off...i'm definately gonna kill his ass...might as well get drunk and forget for tonight..." she grabs her 6th glass of the punch and makes her way over to Harry::Hiya you 2...mind if I cut in Mya?  
Hermione:Not at all...where's Ron?  
Arora::Points to where he is and Hermione goes over to him::Drunk yet Potter?::smirks:  
Harry:Not quite yet...why?  
Arora:No reason...just asking.  
Harry:Are you drunk yet Ms.Riddle?::grins:  
Arora:Just about there...::finishes that glass and puts it down on the table,then returns her gaze to Harry::You look really good tonight.  
Harry:So do you...::looks her up and down slightly::Are you really gonna marry Malfoy?  
Arora:Of course not Harry...believe me...i'm going to talk to my father tommorow and get it all straightened out...why?Jealous Harry?  
Harry:Maybe...::smirks::What's it to you?  
Arora::Runs her fingers through his hair and moves closer to him::Who knows...maybe I want you to get jealous.  
Harry::Puts a hand on her waist and pulls her even closer::And who knows...maybe I am.  
Arora::Their lips meet in an electrifying kiss and she slides her arms around his neck:  
Harry::Puts both of his arms around her waist as he kisses her back:  
Draco::Blaise pokes him and tells him to turn around,and what he saw did not make him happy at all "WHAT THE HELL IS POTTER DOING ON HER?!?!" he walks over,pulls Harry off,and then throws a punch at his stomach:  
Harry:Dodges that and glares at Draco::What's your problem Malfoy!  
Draco:My problem is that you're kissing my fieance!  
Harry:Like she'd marry you!  
Arora::Gets inbetween them both::Draco!Harry!Stop!  
Draco::They both look at her::Why'd you let this bastard kiss you Ora?  
Arora:I kissed HIM!!!!Jeez!What don't you get Draco?!I don't like you,i'm not going to marry you,and i'm sure as hell gonna kill my father for letting you come to all my parties!!!!You do nothing but start trouble!!!!Now,I want you,Blaise,Carson,and Blake to leave...NOW!  
Draco::Turns on his heel,gets the other 3,and they leave:  
Good thing everybody was so wasted they didn't care that a fight was going on...lol  
Arora::Looks at Harry::You ok?  
Harry:Yeah.  
Arora:Sorry about him...well...that ruins the night right there.  
Harry:Who's to say it's ruined?We've still got all night...::grins:  
Arora::Smirks::Didn't know Harry Potter was naughty.  
Harry:Well then...you must not know the real Harry Potter.  
Arora::Grabs the chains on his pants and pulls him out of the ballroom and up to her room,where they were occupied for the better part of the hour:  
::The next morning:  
Arora::Her eyes open slowly and the first thing she notices is an arm wrapped around her and that she had no clothes on.She then remembered the night before and smiled as she turned over to face a sleeping Harry::God...he's so cute when he's asleep...::pushes some hair out of his face and kisses his forehead as she removes his arm and gets up,putting her robe on and heading into her bathroom:  
Harry::He wakes up when he hears the shower turn on and rubs his head as he sits up.He then remembers the events of last night and grins:  
::He got up,put the sheet around his lower half,and knocked on the bathroom door:  
Arora:You can come in Harry!!::rinses out the conditioner and grabs the brush from the counter and brushes her hair in the shower:  
Harry::Walks in and sits on the counter::You were great last night Ora.  
Arora:You were really good too Harry...::pokes her head out of the curtain and winks at him before putting her head back in and closing the curtain::So,who'd you lose your virginity to?  
Harry::Is a bit startled by the question at first,but eventually gets over it::A girl at my school...her name's Lavender...who'd you lose yours to?  
Arora:Blaise.  
Harry::Laughs::Are you kidding me?!That guy freaks me out!  
Arora::Laughs::Well,I was young and stupid so to speak...anyway...what school do you go to?  
Harry:Hogwarts,you?  
Arora:Durmstrang...but,i'll be transferring to Hogwarts this year...what house?  
Harry:At this his spirits lifted considerably::Gryffindor...what about you?Or do you know yet?  
Arora:Slytherin...so,I guess we won't be seeing much of each other then huh?  
Harry:Guess not...but,I suppose we'll see each other in class?  
Arora:I'm pretty sure the Astronomy Tower'll be empty after midnight.  
Harry::Smirks::Hope so.  
Arora::Turns the water off,grabs a towel,wraps it around herself,and steps out of the shower:  
Harry::Gets off of the counter and walks over to her,wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck::Did that tattoo ever go away?  
Arora:No...did yours?  
Harry:Nope.I wonder what it means.  
Arora:Me too...show me yours.  
Harry::Turns around and points his finger at the spot he put it under a cloaking charm::I didn't want anyone else to see it.  
Arora::Puts at finger on it and it appears.She runs her finger around it and then kisses the middle of it::It's the same as mine...not a thing is different...::puts the charm back on it and he turns back around:  
::Outside in the main room,Ron was knocking on the door::Ora!  
Arora::Still in only her towel,she walks to the door and answer it,magicking the towel to stay up without her holding it::What is it Ron?  
Ron::Tries to look at anything but her::Ummm...have you seen Harry?  
Arora:Actually...he's in here...he'll be right out...::shuts the door on a shocked Ron::Harry!Ron wants you outside!  
Harry:I'll be there in a minute!::walks out of the bathroom with his boxers and pants back on and he was just now slipping his shirt back on::What does he want?  
Arora:He just wants you outside...didn't say why.  
Harry::Kisses her quickly and opens the door::Hey Ron...what is it?::waves at her and walks out:  
Ron:Why were you in there?  
Harry:Ummm...do I have to explain in detail?  
Ron::His jaw drops::You SLEPT with her?!Lucky Harry!!!!!!!!!!::pats him on the back:: 


End file.
